Digimon Frontier 02
by mitzuki-kazami
Summary: una nueva generación llega y con ella una nueva aventura.
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon Frontier 02.**

Personajes.

Taiki Kambara. Es el hijo de takuya. Su cabello es castaño al igual que sus ojos. Tiene 11 años y va en quinto grado de primaria. Tiene el Digispirit de acknimon el nuevo guerrero del fuego. Es algo tonto y flojo y actúa antes de pensar pero tiene un gran corazón. Pelea la mayor parte del con kari pero la quiere mucho.

Kari Minamoto. Es la hija menor de Kouji y Zoe. Su cabello es como el de su padre y sus ojos azules. Tiene 11 años y va en quinto de primaria. Tiene el Digispirit de lightmon la nueva guerrera de la luz. Es muy linda y tierna pero al momento de la pelea puede ser muy dura con su pelea mucho con Taiki.

Tomas Minamoto. Es el hijo mayor de Kouji y Zoe. Es rubio y de ojos azules. Tiene 12 años y va en sexto grado de primaria. Tiene el Digispirit de ayaxmon el nuevo guerrero del viento. Es muy decido y valiente piensa las cosas antes de actuar pero si se trata de su hermana primero actúa después piensa. Protege mucho a su hermana. Le gusta hanna.

Cody Kimura. Es el hijo de Koichi. Su cabello es castaño y sus ojos azules. Tiene 12 años y va en sexto de primaria. Tiene el Digispirit de blackmon el nuevo guerrero de la algo tímido pero también entusiasta tiene un gran corazón. Al igual que tomas protege mucho a kari. Le gusta Akane.

Akane Shibayama. Es la hija de jp. Su cabello es castaño y sus ojos cafés. Tiene 12 años y va en sexto de primaria. Tiene el Digispirit de janemon la nueva guerrera del trueno. Es muy inteligente y a veces algo agresiva. Está enamorada de Cody.

Hanna Himmi. Es la hija de thommy. Su cabello es castaño y sus ojos celestes. Tiene 11 años y va en quinto de primaria. Tiene el Digispirit de icemon la nueva guerrera del hielo. Es muy dulce y inocente. Está enamorada de tomas.


	2. La nueva generación

Digimon Frontier 02.

Capítulo 1.

Una mañana en shibuya, en una casa chica, un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos café estaba durmiendo hasta que…

-hijo despierta - decía takuya.

-cinco minutos más papa- decía el chico.

-TAIKI KAMBARA NO ES MOMENTO DE DORMIR SE NOS HACE TARDE- grito takuya.

-qué hora es?- preguntaba Taiki.

-LAS 7:45- grito de nuevo takuya.

- QUE? – grito taiki.

El chico salto de la cama y se metió en la ducha con todo y piyama, cinco minutos después salió ya todo vestido con un short color café , una camisa sin mangas verde debajo de un chaleco rojo y con zapatos cafés con toques de rojo y con una gorra café parecida a la de su padre con unos googles.

-adiós papa- dijo taiki antes de salir corriendo a la escuela.

Después de cinco minutos de andar corriendo por fin llego a la escuela cuando entro a la escuela pudo ver a dos personas conversando uno era un chico rubio de ojos azules que llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla con una camisa morada sin magas y un chaleco negro con unos zapatos morados con toques de negro y la otra persona era una chica de cabello negro azulado y ojos azules llevaba puesto una camisa azul con el dibujo de una estrella blanca, una falda azul, con unos zapatos azules con toques de blanco y un chaleco blanco y también llevaba un collar en forma de estrella.

-hola kari, hola tomas- dijo taiki.

-hola taiki-dijieron ambos.

-porque a estas horas taiki- dijo kari.

-y no nos vengas con que te raptaron alienígenas de nuevo- dijo tomas.

-es que… es que…- dijo taiki.

-RING… RING-sonó la campana.

-bueno me tengo que ir a mi salón, adiós chicos-dijo tomas.

-adiós thomas-dijieron taiki y kari y thomas se fue.

-nos vamos al salón-dijo kari.

-si- dijo taiki.

Cuando llegaron al salón vieron a una niña sentada su cabello era castaño y sus ojos celestes iba vestida con una blusa celeste, una falda azul y unos zapatos celestes con toques de verde y una diadema verde.

-hola chicos-dijo la niña.

-hola hanna- dijieron taiki y kari.

De pronto llego la maestra.

-chicos siéntense- dijo la maestra y todos se sentaron.

En el salón de tomas.

Cuando tomas llego a su salón vio platicando a un chico y a una chica, el chico tenia cabello castaño y sus ojos azules iba vestido con una camisa negra, un pantalón de mezclilla, unos zapatos negros con toque azules y una chaqueta azul y la chica tenía el cabello café y sus ojos cafés llevaba puesta una blusa amarilla con dibujos naranjas, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos amarillos con toques naranjas.

-hola chicos-dijo tomas.

-hola tomas- le respondieron.

-chicos siéntense- les dijo su maestro

En alguna parte del digimundo.

-una gran maldad se aproxima-dijo ophanimon.

-lo sé, debemos llamar a los nuevos elegidos para que consigan los nuevos Digispirit- dijo sherafimon.

-en cuanto más rápido sea mejor-dijo cherubimon.

-yo llamare a los nuevos elegidos-dijo ophanimon.

CONTINUARA….

Yo: que les pareció?

Nía: me gusto

Kevin: a mí igual.

Nos vemos en la proxima.


End file.
